His Secret
by TrishLove
Summary: How dare you use our theme song for the reception? How dare you use my favorite color for the motif? And how dare you glance at me before kissing your bride! - Implied Cloti - Chapter 4 added
1. Chapter 1

She stood on the enormous garden as she reflected on what she witnessed just moments ago. The bitterness growing within her made her suddenly feel tired. She looked back to watch everyone having a good time at the wedding reception. Joyous laughter and celebration could be heard from the distance. She walked farther. It was silence that she urgently needed. She didn't want to hear the celebration. She didn't want to hear _anything_ at all.

'_Just breathe in, Tifa. Calm down now.' _She kept telling herself as she settled beneath a big marble statue near a fish pond. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. _'This whole thing must be a joke.' _She thought, _'A really sick joke.'_

Tifa was genuinely joyful the day she was informed about Cloud and Aeris's wedding. She knew Aeris will make a perfect wife for him. She also realized that she didn't deserve Cloud as much as Aeris did. Her acceptance for these thoughts made her at peace with any bit of canny that had been bothering some corners of her mind. She was sure she didn't love Cloud anymore. That was the past. And she wasn't the kind of fool who entertains what the past used to offer. She was happy they both moved on. She was contented with the present.

'_But why did he do this to me? Why did he have to hurt me intentionally?_' She asked herself acridly.

She couldn't understand what happened. She couldn't understand _him_. However, that was what he was known for. Cloud was someone who possesses a very complicated personality. His doings and works were seldom understood by the majority of the people who knew him. Even Tifa herself who knew him the most couldn't understand him at times.

She remembered him staring at her as he walked down the isle with Aeris; the music of the organ echoing through the walls of the church hours before. She absently gazed at the blue eyes that used to drive her crazy a long time ago. Somehow Tifa felt him trying to read her like a book. It seemed strange. _'No,' _she scolded herself. _'He wouldn't…' _ She knew it was unwise to jump into conclusions. She figured that he was just seeking encouragement from her. And even though she doubted her assumption, she still managed to smile at him. He didn't return her smile, though. He looked away the moment he passed by her. Tifa was left clueless.

Everyone watched the couple during the ceremony. Some were obviously nervous. Others resisted the urge to cry. However, Tifa's thoughts were drifting as she kept wondering the whole time. It seemed like only minutes later when she heard the priest announced the couple as husband and wife. "You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced happily. Everyone watched in silence and anticipation. Tifa remained sitting on the pew, waiting for Cloud to make the move. He glanced right at her before leaning in and giving his new wife a kiss on the lips. Tifa was slightly bewildered.

The others didn't seem to notice what happened though, for they all jumped up for joy in an instant. She slowly stood up with the guests as the couple excitedly exited the church. It was as if she was in a different world. People around her were joyous and celebrating. She remained silent as she absently stared on the church's wooden floor. Some people were giving her worried glances. They were aware she used to be Cloud's lover.

What really surprised her was her arrival upon the wedding's reception. She expected the motif to be green and pink; green for Cloud and pink for Aeris. Tifa was nonetheless shocked to see the purple curtains hiding the big windows, the elegant green cloth that covered the tables and the purple decorations placed skillfully around the area. As far as she was concerned, purple was _her_ own favorite color, and Cloud knew it.

Tifa still managed to stay calm, besides the circumstances, and tried to carry herself through the reception as best as she can. She didn't want to be a wet blanket in the wedding. She was known to be an optimistic 'good sport' and she wished to maintain her reputation. She wasn't jealous or downhearted because of his marriage and Tifa herself is aware of that. She was just shocked and slightly uncomfortable with what she had witnessed. But she knew that as Cloud's exgirlfriend, acting like a sour loser would ruin her reputation. So she tried not to mind the _purple_ decorations that surrounded her as she mingled with other guests. Unfortunately, her act didn't work for long.

The moment she heard their past theme song being played through the speakers, she knew she couldn't tolerate it any longer. She felt hurt, and it greatly bothered her to admit that she was. Sure, their relationship seized years before, but Tifa was still Tifa. She might have changed through the years, yet she is still the same. The memories have become a part of her identity. She saw Cloud looking at her intently while Barret was excitedly sharing a story. Tifa quickly looked away and stood up from her table. Yuffie watched her worriedly as Tifa exited the reception hall in a hurried manner.

That was how she ended up in the gardens, far away from the celebration. It had been a long day, and her mind was stressed and tired. She felt like a rag doll being thrown around repeatedly; a victim of mean intentions. She tried to recall anything that she had done that might have offended him. Cloud wouldn't do what he did without an understandable reason. But then again, he wasn't the kind that can be understood easily. She shook her head at remembering that.

Finding no possible reasons, Tifa decided to just think of nothing. Emptying her mind for a while might prevent it from being too stressed. She looked up the heavens as she breathed in. It wasn't long after she heard someone calling her. Her name was mentioned so evenly that it didn't seem like a call. She instantly recognized the voice without even looking. She bit her lip, suddenly panicking. After what happened, she dreaded talking to him personally. None the less she turned to look at Cloud. She was sure she looked very dispirited that time, for the moment he saw her face he immediately showed concern through his expression. "Is there anything wrong?" He asked her.

She bet he knew what she had witnessed. It suddenly stung her to see him. She didn't know why, which made her very irritated with herself. She felt the tears threatening to escape her. She didn't say anything for fear of them leaking. Instead, she bit her lip while she continued to stare back at him. They both kept quiet; the surroundings of the night consuming them. Somehow it comforted Tifa that Cloud didn't attempt to say anything else. "How could you?" She managed to ask in a whisper, her voice quivering.

She watched him as he looked down guiltily. She knew it. He planned everything. All those could not possibly be coincidence. Tifa suddenly felt a spark of anger within her. The moment he looked back at her she bravely looked him in the eye, her anger getting the best of her. "How dare you use our theme song for the reception? How dare you use my favorite color for the motif? And how dare you…" She paused to catch some air. "How dare you glance at me before kissing your bride!"

She couldn't take it anymore. She just fell on her knees and cried. It was too much to handle. The past was suddenly remembered when it shouldn't be. Suddenly she felt like she was the younger Tifa, who was naïve and carefree and too optimistic for her own good. Right before her was suddenly the younger Cloud, who genuinely loved her even though he usually acted like he couldn't care less. No matter what anyone would say the fact still remained that_ something_ used to happen between them. It was all too much. The memories overflow her mind. Tears continuously escaped her eyes.

Cloud remained silent. However, he helped her got up and gave her a comforting hug. Tifa continued crying on his shoulder as he held her in his arms. She suddenly felt pathetic for what she had done before him. She knew she should have acted more mature. She could hear him softly apologizing. His arms seemed to squeeze her just a little too tightly. She felt his warm breath on her neck as he said, "I'm sorry, it's just that… This is the last day I can pretend you're my wife."

Before Tifa could have the chance to react, Cloud instantly let go of her. He gave her one last look before he turned and briskly walked away, heading back to the reception hall. Tifa was too shocked to run after him or even say anything. She remained on her place as she felt the cool wind caressing her warm cheeks.

* * *

A/N: In case any of you didn't notice, this one-shot is actually a continuation of another one-shot of mine: I Know We're Cool. It's a songfic inspired by Gwen Stefani's song **Cool. **Please RnR and have a nice day! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My original plan with this fic is to make it a simple one-shot. However, I actually had this feeling that it would be nice to make it a multi-chap fic.

* * *

Tifa didn't hear from Cloud again after the wedding night. Barret informed her a week later that the newly-weds moved to Kalm to live a simple, quiet life together. This relieved Tifa for some reason. It probably saved her from strolling down the streets of Edge while at the same time hoping she wouldn't meet Cloud on the way. In the meantime she decided to open her second bar due to her passion in bartending. Aside from that, it would be a great source of income, since her business will be running in a very busy city.

After ten months of hectic schedule she received an invitation from Cloud and Aeris. They were to celebrate their first child's baptismal shower. It didn't surprise her that they had a child in a short moment of time. She was actually pleased that they seemed to be having the time of their lives. They named him Kent Strife; a very lovely name for a little boy. Tifa would love to go and meet little Kent, but she felt that it was best for her to avoid Cloud first. She informed her friends that she could not go due to her busy lifestyle. It was partly true, anyway.

Almost a year later she received another invitation from the couple. It was their son's first birthday and they would love to have her around to celebrate with them. However, Tifa decided once again not to go. She admitted to herself that she had no more particular reason not to, but the memories of Cloud during the wedding celebration made her stick to her choice. She was of course aware that it had been a long time anyway, but she thought it was best not to meet him again until she was _taken_. Tifa always chose to play safe.

So instead she called her friends and carefully informed them her denial of the invitation. She lied that she already paid for reservations for an upcoming vacation in Costa del Sol. Nevertheless she sincerely wished them all a glorious celebration and promised to send the child a special gift.

The next three months were blissful for Tifa Lockheart, for life had been friendly with her that time. Business was going smoothly and her customers were civil with her. She dated occasionally but never really found someone special. However, she never had any problem being single. Her busy bar gave her a lot of things to spend her time with.

Then came the day when she suddenly decided to plan a real vacation in Costa del Sol to release stress while enjoying the tropical views of the paradise island. She also planned to drop by Wutai for a short while just to see how Yuffie was doing. Yuffie was obviously pleased when she saw Tifa waiting outside her door one morning. She was in her usual giddy self as she gave her friend a big hug and welcomed her into her oriental home. The whole morning they had coffee as they talked about how they were doing. Both of them seemed to be leading promising lives so far.

"So you say you're going to Costa del Sol?" Yuffie asked her.

Tifa leaned back and crossed her legs. "Yes, I am. A few hours from now I'll probably be going." She watched Yuffie nod in response.

"You've been there before, right?"

Tifa quickly formulated an excuse. "Yes, but it's so beautiful that I want to enjoy it all over again." Her friend gave her a suspicious look as she laughed to hide her urgency. Yuffie laughed with her just for the sake of it. "So how was Kent's birthday?"

"Wonderful! The kid is beginning to look a lot like his dad." Yuffie gleamed.

"They seem to be a happy family with perfect lives, aren't they?" Tifa mused, imagining a family portrait of the three of them. _Cloud and Aeris would make a beautiful child, _she told herself. Her friend seated opposite from her just stayed in silence, as if deeply thinking about her inquiry. Noticing the speechlessness that followed, Tifa raised a brow. "You don't think so?"

Yuffie bit her lip. "I didn't say anything, Tiffie." She retorted innocently.

"I mean- that lucky kid has two well-loved people as his parents. His charming father saved the whole world from a madman. His mother is a drop-dead gorgeous hero as well. Who wouldn't want that?" Tifa said in a carefree manner. Her friend, however, seemed to be uncomfortable with what they're talking about.

"Look," Yuffie began, "I'm so glad and grateful that you seem to take this whole thing like a breeze." Her statement sounded too hurried to be true. The smile on her visage seemed weak and sad, as if she felt sorry for Tifa.

Tifa looked at her pensively this time, surprised. "Of course I am, Yuffie. Let us not…"

She trailed off. _Let us not what? _She fell silent as she watched her friend looked down the floor, obviously deep in thought. A short comfortable interval continued.

"That's not my point." Yuffie suddenly said, breaking the silence. "It's just that…" She bit her lip again. She didn't know if it is a good idea to tell her or not.

Tifa set her cup aside and slowly leaned towards her. "It's just that what?" The unusual expression of uncertainty on her friend's facade made her even more curious.

"It's just that… Their family is not as perfect as you think it is." Yuffie replied cautiously. Before Tifa managed to ask her to elaborate further, Yuffie held up her hand gently, as if hushing her. "Okay, I'm gonna tell you the truth, but please-" Yuffie paused as she leaned towards Tifa. "Don't ever tell anyone that you're aware; especially Cloud and Aeris." She continued in a hushed tone, as if someone else was in the room.

"I won't tell a soul." Tifa assured her.

The Wutainese leaned back and sighed heavily. "During their son's birthday Aries confessed to me that the whole marriage was arranged by their parents. She didn't seem too happy about it. No one else knows about it- but you." She said solemnly. Yuffie always thought of arranged marriages as a depressing ache in the head. _What's love invented for with those arrangements around?_

As what she had expected, Tifa was stunned. Yuffie patiently waited for her friend to get back to her senses. The ninja watched Tifa's still expression slowly turn into a confused frown. "An arranged marriage!" Tifa gasped. "But Cloud loves Aeris!" She quickly pointed out.

"I didn't say he doesn't, of course he does. But do you really think that Aeris feels the same way for him?" Yuffie challenged her and took another sip from her cup of coffee.

"B-but they married each other, didn't they?"

"As what I have said, it was arranged."

Tifa was once again silenced by her remark. _Why must everything be so complicated? _She asked herself sadly. She suddenly remembered the memories during the wedding ceremony two years before. _Poor Cloud…_No wonder it all felt so different for her that time_. _The marriage itself was not _normal_ after all. It was his secret after all; his secret that he couldn't dare tell her the night of his wedding celebration.

"Does Aeris love him as well?" She decided to ask, shaking her thoughts from her head. Yuffie didn't seem to be excited to answer that. Tifa had a feeling she would not like to hear it as well.

"No." Yuffie sighed. "But she said she must fulfill what their parents want them to pursue; a perfectly happy family."

"A perfectly happy family? But she doesn't even love him!" Tifa protested.

Yuffie sighed for the second time. She finished her coffee and carefully set the cup aside. "She said she is willing to pretend she is happy for her child and their parents' sake." She gave her this look that Tifa can't seem to decipher.

It was then that Tifa realized that Aeris was indeed too selfless for her own good. She always puts other people before herself, sacrificing her wants and needs to make others happy. _What about her? Pretending for a very long time takes a lot of patience._ Tifa thought. _And what about Cloud?_

The conversation with Yuffie greatly bothered Tifa. Nonetheless she didn't let it spoil her vacation. After bidding her farewell to her close friend, she rode a ferry going to Costa del Sol. She checked in a glamorous hotel that has a breathtaking view of the ocean in the balcony. For five days she was eating expensive food in a luxurious resort as she enjoyed the view of other people having a great time by the beach. And as she put on her sunglasses and leaned back on her recliner for a tan, she contentedly sighed and took a sip from her coconut juice. She could feel the gentle ocean breeze caressing her lean body. She closed her eyes and listened to the waves and the laughter of the children playing by the waters. It was then that she told herself that she would by all means avoid thinking about what she found out from Yuffie. When the time comes that Tifa would have the chance to meet the couple again, she told herself that she would look them in the eye and tell them that they make a great couple. Then she would wish them a happy and fruitful marriage for their sake and the child.

_Forget about what Yuffie said. Forget about Aeris and Cloud and whoever the hell is concerned. Right now it's just you and this wonderful paradise island._

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: Please tell me if this story is actually getting somewhere. A review will be appreciated.

Also, I actually added the couple's parents in the characters list. There wouldn't be an arranged marriage without them, and their presence will add the obstacles to the story later on. In the meantime, have a very nice day. :D


	3. Chapter 3

It was a fine and calm sunny day. The living room was spotless and properly arranged as it always was. The furnishings were simple but quaintly elegant and clean. The white curtains graced the enormous windows while streams of sunlight entered the area, lightly touching Aeris's auburn hair as she listened to her mother's instructions on the other end of the line. However, she was only half-listening, and she absently nodded while examining the flowers she recently placed in a porcelain vase.

She patiently waited for Elmyra's reminders to finally come to an end before she replied, for she knew very well that her mother was the type who is fond of worrying over a lot of things; some of them not even supposed to be prioritized as much. "Yes, I will be purchasing a few more miscellaneous for the gathering. The invitations were already sent." She mentally replayed her response and predicted that her mother will not be satisfied with what she had just said. Just as always, she was right.

"How about the venue?" Aeris silently sighed as her mother continued. "Did you check the-"

"The event planner is taking good care of it." She answered quickly. She dropped herself on the couch and lazily held the phone to her ear. Cloud entered the room shortly. She smiled at him in greeting. Sensing that he had something to tell her, she held her hand up gracefully then pointed to the phone, cutting him short. Cloud just nodded in response.

"I want everything perfect, honey. We should celebrate your anniversary the best way possible. Do not disappoint us. We're all excited."

"Don't worry, I will not disappoint you." Aeris assured her. She bid her goodbye and hanged up.

She sighed tiredly. It seemed like everyone's happiness always depended on her doing countless errands to make everything perfect. She then turned to Cloud, and gave him another appreciative smile. "I didn't know you'd be awake at this hour."

"Yeah, I guess I was a bit early." He glanced at the wall clock. It was nine in the morning. Usually, he would wake up at twelve noon. "Was that your mother?"

"Yes, she wanted to see how the preparations are going."

Cloud gave a short laugh. "I don't think she needs to do so. You're the one in charged, anyway. Nothing goes wrong with you around." He said good-naturedly.

'_More pressure on getting everything perfect, huh?' _Aeris thought glumly. He wasn't helping her at all. "Was there something you want to tell me?" She looked at him questioningly. She noticed that he seemed hesitant on proceeding.

"Ah, yes. It's a fine day today." He paused and cleared his throat. "How about a walk in the park? Okay with you?"

She bit her lip as she watched his eager expression. "Of course I'd love to." Aeris said carefully. "But I still have a lot of things to take care of right now." She waited for his response.

_The usual morning ritual… First, you wake up alone. Then your wife suddenly has another reason to get out of the house pronto._

"I see…" Cloud managed to utter. He looked at her squarely on the face, as if trying to read what she was thinking.

Aeris, on the other hand, didn't like the disappointed tone in his voice. Naturally, she couldn't stand disappointing anyone at all. However, she didn't know why she could manage to disappoint Cloud under certain circumstances when in fact, she wouldn't dare leave her parents' wishes unfulfilled. Still, there was something in herself that just doesn't want to spend time with him that day- and some of the other days that he asked her out. She just didn't know what. She hoped it was just her busy schedule.

"Yes," She said, standing from the couch. "I need to do some shopping today for our anniversary celebration. Please take care of Kent while I'm gone. This will just take a while." Aeris noticed he didn't even try to insist anymore. She didn't even have the guts look at him as she reached for her purse on the end table.

However, before she could walk for the door, she quickly turned to him and smiled reassuringly. "Next time, Cloud. I promise we will."

With her final statement she turned away and quickly walked out the door, leaving Cloud in silence.

**

It was a cloudy day in Edge, and unlike the sunny weather in Kalm, it was dark and gloomy. The number of people on the streets had decreased dramatically. Majority of the population probably decided that taking a walk on a gloomy day was not a good idea. The whole city seemed less of a noise as it normally was; which seemed to be an advantage for Tifa, deeply sleeping in her comfortable bedroom. Not much sunlight was penetrating through the windows due to the current weather. The room remained peaceful until the contrasting ring of the telephone broke through the silence. It took four rings before Tifa hesitantly woke up with a groan and grudgingly reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"HI THERE MEAN CRITTER!" The high-pitched voice hurt her ear. That woke Tifa up for a second.

"Is this a prank call?" Tifa asked in an obviously irritated manner.

"Aww, you're no fun at all!" She heard the person from the other line stifle a laugh. "It's Yuffie, silly!" The ninja shouted giddily.

Tifa loudly groaned, making sure she heard it. She planned on hanging up on the phone and going back to sleep, but that would be rude. Besides, knowing Yuffie, the kid will probably just call her back again. "What is it, Yuffie? You woke me up, you know."

"Still sleeping at this hour? How should I know?" Came a carelessly casual reply. "Well anyway, are you going to the anniversary?"

Tifa sat up from her bed and rubbed her eye. She looked down at the streets of Edge through her window and noticed that the streets were not as busy as it usually was. "What anniversary?"

"You mean you have no idea? Cloud and Aeris's wedding anniversary! Don't tell me you won't go again!" Yuffie's voice boomed through the phone. Tifa tried to remember what she can.

She gasped as she suddenly recalled the invitation she received yesterday. "Oh yes, their anniversary." She silently cursed herself for forgetting. "Time passed by so fast, didn't it?"

"Ya, I totally agree with you." Yuffie paused. "I thought you weren't invited. That would be funny." Tifa was actually relieved she stopped screaming. "So what; are you coming or not?" She heard Yuffie ask.

"Well…" She trailed off. If she was to be honest, she was hesitant on going. She just didn't want to meet _him_ again. She remembered telling herself to meet him the moment she found someone new. If ever she did meet him again in her currently single state, she would feel very awkward. She could already feel the awkwardness as she sat on her bed, remembering the wedding night.

"Let me guess…" Yuffie's voice interrupted her from her thoughts. "You have another expensive trip to go to?" she asked quizzically.

Tifa laughed at that. _Yuffie's one smart duck. _Then she thought about it. What if she said Yuffie was right? What would she say? _That would be too obvious_.

She then remembered the fact that she hadn't seen her comrades for a very long time. She occasionally talked to them on the phone, but she still missed them terribly. Forbidding herself to see them again just because of Cloud's presence would be stupid and selfish. She was sure they want to see her as well. Aside from that, declining their invitation thrice a row would be a disgrace.

"Hello?! You went back to sleep or something?!" She jumped at Yuffie's exclamation.

"Would you quit shouting at me?! My ears are starting to bleed!" Tifa barked back in annoyance.

She let out a groan as she heard Yuffie stifle another laugh. "Sorry! I thought you went back to sleep."

Tifa stood up from her bed and noticed the gloomy weather. She was actually pleased that the city's noise had decreased. "And, yes; I am going to the anniversary. No trips planned today, mind you." She told Yuffie matter-of-factly as she lazily stretched her limbs.

"Atta girl." Yuffie beamed excitedly. "And don't forget to shop for a new dress. It's gonna be a fancy gathering. I'm telling the others that you're coming. No backing out now."

They made small talk before Yuffie ended her call. Tifa stayed idle as she stood on the middle of the room, absentmindedly staring at the wooden floor. All of a sudden her world was peaceful and serene again. It was a perfect chance to go back to sleep. However, she knew that it wasn't anymore a possibility. A lot of things are already starting to occupy her mind. What will she do once she meets Cloud two weeks later?

She lightly slapped her forehead. _No, you must not back out, Tifa. _She reminded herself firmly. _It's about time you bite the bullet._

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: I know it took me a lot of time to update so I apologize for that. I've been awfully busy for so long. I'm on a very long vacation so I now have a whole bunch of time to dedicate to this fic. Chapter 4 will be up in no time. Please do review so I'll be aware if the story's going somewhere. Suggestions are welcome.

Have a nice and fruitful day! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Guys, I'm sorry I took long to update. I thought I had all the time in the world. Turns out I was surprised with a very busy schedule. Aside from that, I also lack inspiration. Not now though. I made this chapter longer than the others. Once again, I'm sorry.

* * *

"Earth to Tifa!"

Tifa was slightly taken aback by Yuffie's exclamation. She turned to meet Yuffie's irritated expression. Her lips slightly parted in shock. She realized she was absentmindedly staring at the glass of red whine she was rocking in her hand the whole time.

_Note to self: You're in Cloud and Aeris's wedding anniversary._

Although she seemed to be void of awareness, Tifa looked stunning in her black tube gown that night. The gown greedily hugged her voluptuous figure as it gracefully flowed unto the floor. Her hair was pinned up with a French bun. She was using simple diamond earrings, which perfectly go along with her simple diamond necklace. She wasn't dressed in a very extravagant manner. However, she successfully managed to look glamorous and yet simple at the same time.

Just like Tifa, the people in the gathering were in their best attire. The lights of the chandeliers complimented the enormous pillars surrounding the grand festivity. The high ceilings made the venue look bigger than it was in reality. Everyone was joyous that night, bidding their blessings to the perfect couple.

"I-I'm sorry, were you trying to say something?" Tifa asked Yuffie.

Yuffie crossed her arms and raised a brow. "Why, I thought you'd never ask. They have arrived." She then pointed towards Cloud and Aeris's direction. Tifa noticed an adorable baby boy in Aeris's arms.

Yuffie gently grabbed Tifa's arm and lowered her voice as she cautioned her friend. "If you're gonna keep acting like a moody bean then you'll suffer the reputation of a jealous exgirlfriend. Lighten up, okay?"

Tifa smiled at her and nodded. Yuffie smiled back at her in assurance. Both of them then approached the celebrating couple together. Tifa noticed that Aeris looked breath-taking in her pink off-shoulder gown. Her graceful smile stood out from the numerous people standing on their way.

_Pink goes with Aeris well._

Yuffie was the first to greet the couple. She knew it would be best if she greeted them first. After bidding Aeris and Cloud hello she gave each of them a generous hug. Tifa greeted them as well. She gave Aeris a hug and -instead of giving Cloud a hug as well- she meekly gave him a handshake.

"How lovely the two of you look tonight!" Aeris declared. Cloud just nodded in agreement. "Oh by the way, Tifa." Aeris continued, "This is our baby boy Kurt." She held the bundle of joy higher for Tifa to take a better look.

Tifa's eyes widened as she smiled at the little boy. "Oh my gosh, he's so adorable!" She gleamed. She leaned closer towards Kurt and gently touched his smooth façade. She noticed he had marvelous blue eyes. "Hello there Kurt. I'm your auntie Tifa."

Kurt smiled at her and extended his small arms towards her. Yuffie noticed Cloud's smile as Tifa took his son's hands into hers. After playing with Kurt for a short while Tifa straightened up and cleared her throat. Her smile disappeared and she seemed to be wrestling with some thoughts in her mind. Yuffie held her breath as suspicion began to eat her.

"I'm very happy for the both of you." Tifa began slowly. Yuffie turned to look at her. "You two are perfect for each other. And…" Tifa trailed off, not sure what to say next. Cloud looked at her, the expression on his face unreadable. "I wish both of you the best. _Please_ maintain a happy family." She continued.

_For your sake and the child's._

Yuffie's eyes widened at her statement. She noticed the slight discomfort across the couple's faces. She fidgeted and while trying to maintain her calmness. _What the hell is Tifa thinking? _She thought.

Aeris gave Tifa a bittersweet smile and nodded. "Ofcourse Tifa. Thank you for your blessings."

"Well, we're really _really _hungry." Yuffie suddenly cut in with an urgent laugh. She quickly grabbed Tifa's arm and pointed towards the buffet table. "We'd really wanna eat right now." She said. She then bid the speechless couple a quick goodbye and dragged Tifa away with her.

The moment the girls reached the buffet table Yuffie looked back to make sure they were out of earshot. Then she turned to Tifa, who was silenced by what she had said herself. "Tifa, what the hell was that for? That was awkward! You knew the four of us are aware about the secret." Yuffie scolded.

"I'm…" Tifa stared at Yuffie helplessly. She decided not to reason out. She wasn't even sure if she had something to say. Nonetheless, she apologized. "I'm sorry. That was stupid." She looked away and sighed.

"It's okay Tiffie… You don't really need to apologize." Yuffie took Tifa's hand and smiled. "But that was…. Strange!" She continued exclaimingly.

Tifa however did not smile back. "Yuffie, I'll be in the balcony. I'll be back I promise." Without waiting for Yuffie's confirmation she began to walk away in a hurried manner. Tifa didn't know why, but she just couldn't stand witnessing all the celebrating people surrounding her. One thing was for sure, she knew that there was nothing to celebrate in the first place; that the perfection they were celebrating for was a fraud.

Yuffie on the other hand, was left staring at Tifa as the martial artist hurriedly walked out of the gathering; disappearing in the flood of well-dressed guests.

"Isn't that the stunt she also pulled during the wedding reception?"

Yuffie turned and saw Barret's expression of disapproval. He took a few more steps closer towards her and lowered his voice. "I don't mean to be a big meanie but- I don't think Tifa has moved on." He scanned his surroundings; making sure no one heard what he just said.

All Yuffie could do was sigh heavily and shook her head. He just didn't understand.

**

_Oh how beautiful the night is._

The stars were shining on Tifa that night,as she looked up the endless sky. She imagined the sky swallowing her alive. Then she'd just suddenly disappear, taken away from everyone she knew, living a peaceful life alone. She heaved a heavy sigh as she leaned against the sturdy marble structure situated at the middle of the lavish balcony.

_Should it really take loneliness to avoid pain?_

Of course not, Tifa would tell herself firmly. She didn't want to give up on optimism. It was one of the last strings she had been holding on for a long time. However, she noticed that being optimistic was similar to living in happy delusions and senseless denial. She didn't know what she should believe in anymore.

"Hi, Tifa."

_That voice…_

Slowly and cautiously, Tifa turned to face her expected visitor. Standing in front of her was Cloud Strife, her childhood friend; her past lover; looking more handsome than ever in his expensive suite. He was looking at her intently, as if he was trying to read her mind. Tifa blinked and gulped.

"Hi." Her short greeting came out as a cornered squeak. She then realized she wasn't breathing the whole time after he approached her.

Cloud smiled softly and took a step closer towards her. "You seem to be a loner tonight."

_And I thought he'd say I look lovely tonight._

"Actually, I just need to breathe in some air." Tifa replied with a nervous laugh. She knew what he was there for. _No… Don't even think about talking about the wedding… _She was pleading him silently in vain.

Cloud just looked at her; his brows slightly furrowed. "I see…" He said. She watched him slowly looked down the floor silently. She can tell he was deep in thought. _No… Please don't… _Silence followed their conversation afterwards. The silence consumed them long enough to trigger the awkwardness slowly beginning to form between them.

Tifa's eyes urgently began searching her surroundings like a cat looking for a way out. "You know, I think I'm gonna-"

Cloud, however didn't let her get away. "Tifa." His voice was gentle but demanding at the same time.

_This is it, he said my name._

With her eyes wide open, Tifa almost bit her lip as she reluctantly acknowledged him. "Y-yes?"

"I'm sorry… About the wedding." Cloud's voice was even as Tifa stared back at his ocean-blue eyes. _I knew it… _She didn't know what she was supposed to say. She was tongue-tied and helpless.

_We can't just run around ignoring the little voices in the back of our mind, now can we?_

She blinked.

He looked away.

"That was silly. You do know I didn't mean it, right?" Cloud said with what seemed to be acasual laugh. He couldn't even look at her as he said his statement.

Tifa quickly looked away as well. "Ofcourse… Ofcourse, Cloud." Even if she did mention his name, she seemed to be talking to herself instead. She looked back at him and let out a quick laugh. "You didn't mean it. It was just…"

_A joke. It was just a joke._

As Tifa looked pass Cloud absentmindedly, she imagined fate laughing at her mercilessly. Then fate would look down at her from the heavens, saying 'oh it was just a silly joke'.

_Tifa Lockheart, you're pathetic._

She didn't know if she should be angry at fate, herself, or the joker himself. After telling her he was pretending she was his wife he'd then tell her it was just a joke. Was that supposed to be funny?

_Hold it, Tifa. No use being a big bitch now._

Cloud took a few more steps towards her until he became too close for comfort. "I've been a big jerk." He said carefully. His masculine voice made Tifa blush as she heard him breathe in deeply. "I understand if you think so too." He continued. Tifa widened her eyes in silent panick.

Suddenly, Cloud stepped away in an instant; realizing that he was actually squeezing her. However, his gaze still stayed on her pretty face as he apologized for the last time. "I'm sorry. Let's forget about it. It's been a very long time, anyway."

Tifa, who was taken aback by what had just happened, only managed to give a nod. "Sure." She said.

Cloud gave her a genuine smile. "I'm glad we had that off our chest."

Tifa gave him an honest smile as well. She loved to see someone smile at her the way he did. She looked into his eyes; those eyes she lost herself into for so many times in the past. However, in the present it was different. She wasn't lost, she assured herself. She was just tantalized. She could still adore his unusual eyes even if indifference already existed between them.

"Am I interrupting something here, children?"

Both Tifa and Cloud turned to look at the scowling face of Mrs. Strife. Tifa awkwardly cleared her throat and took a few more steps away from Cloud. "Not at all, Mrs. Strife." She assured her promptly.

"Ma, is there something you wish to talk about?" Cloud asked his mother.

Mrs. Strife gave Tifa a partially disgusted look. Then she turned to Cloud, who was hesitating for her reply. "Actually, yes. " She said. She turned her gaze back to Tifa and gave her another intimidating look. "You don't mind now, do you, Tifa?"

Tifa smiled at her nervously and shook her head. "Not at all, Mrs. Strife." She said. She bit her lip and looked at Cloud as he watched her in pity. "A good evening to both of you." She bowed her head and urgently walked back to the continuously bustling gathering.

Cloud glared at his mother after Tifa disappeared into the crowd. "What was that all about, ma?"

Mrs. Strife scoffed and glared back at her son. "Remember this, Cloud. You're married and you have a happy family. You have a beautiful child and a beautiful wife. No one can take that away from you." Her glare became more intense and seemed to challenge Cloud. "Do you hear me? No one."

The scowling mother quickly walked away in a fit of anger, leaving an upset Cloud in the balcony.

* * *

A/N: I'm not gonna promise anything, but I swear I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can manage. Thank you for reading and have a nice day. :D


End file.
